Question: Simplify the following expression: ${10k+1+8k}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {10k + 8k} + 1$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {18k} + 1$ The simplified expression is $18k + 1$